Phasion Technique
The Phasion Technique , is a hiden technique originally developed by Saisha Korimachi of Hexoshigakure. The user concentrates their will, causing their body to become intangible, allowing objects and matter to travel through the user harmlessly. The user is able to control the size of their atoms, and the space in between. This works by scynchronizing their molecules together in movement. Due to this, the user the ability to hide their chakra and presense willingly from view. Despite this technique being chakra-based, the user can activate it at will. If in situations where they are about to be sealed or their chakra is being drained, the activation of this technique will stop the effects, allowing the user to escape the sealing process, as well as negecting genjutsu, pain, as well as all forms of damage, granting the user a temporary form of invincibility as long as the user has enough chakra to keep it activated. If the user escapes a seal using this technique, then makes their body tangable again, the seal won't continue the sealing process. This can also be said about almost all forms of jutsu. Since this technique makes the user intangable, the user can escape potentially any jutsu, with the right amount of time, chakra, and strategy. By having their molecules at the ground state, the users atoms and molecules can effectively be in two places at once. Their molecules will be in the quantum state, between one and zero quanta of energy. This means that they are effectively moving and standing still at the same time, allowing the users atoms and molecules to be in two places at once, thus be phased. This effect takes place instantly This function is the base function of its derived ability: Interactive Phasion. Shinzui Uchiha approched Ace one day, wanting to learn the technique for himself, which Ace eventually taught him. While using the Four Paths of Empowerment, Ace has shown the ability to passively heal himself upon phasing. Using Electromagnetism, Ace can transmutate matter, healing himself in the process without need of using handsigns or any noticeable movement. Defensive Field By manipulating the magnetic field of each atom within the user, the user can emit a highly durable protective field around themselves that will effectively keep all physical attacks at bay, at the cost of a good sum of chakra to do so. The range of this field can be increased of decrased, atthe modification of chakra devoted to it. This idea was inspired by User:ClockworkerX Molecule Resizing The basic fundamentals of this technique is molecular resizing. To phase objects and make them intangible, the user resizes the molecules to sizes several hundred times smaller than elementary particles, while keeping or increasing their bonds, thus allowing them to go through objects. The user can also upscale their body and objects they touch, increasing the size of it's molecules, allowing them to appear and be larger. Advantages * Projectiles pass completely through the user. * Makes the user immune to all forms of Jutsu, including Ninjutsu, Shurikeninjutsu, Dojutsu, Jijutsu, Senjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Fuininjutsu. * Makes the user physically invisible unless they chose to reveal themselves. * Makes the users chakra signature and presence disappear completly. Disadvantages * The user can't interact with objects or matter unless they use techniques that can summon weapon or matter to them, which will also be phased. * Users of this technique can sense the chakra and presense of other users that are currently phased as well as track them, as long as they are phased. Trivia * This technique is known as the one of the Ghost Techniques of Hexoshigakure, alongside the Interactive Phasion Technique, the Ghost Technique, the Phantom Technique, the Ethereal Technique and the Unreal Technique. * There's no known limit to how long this technique can be active, as no user of this technique has ever been forced out of it.